You can't run
by sweetness4theheart
Summary: When Clark wakes up drugged and strapped down he's surprised that Lex is behind it all - and oh, he knows about his powers - and oh, he's just, maybe, pyschotically obsessed with him. Lex/Clark Angst/Yaoi/Blood/Lex in all his sadistic glory :


You can't run

The room was blurry.

"Wh-"I tried to get out, but my mouth wasn't moving right. I blinked, trying to focus, to get past the darkness lingering. Pain shot through my head and I went to grab my forehead but my hand didn't move very far.

Something was around my wrist. Something cold and metal.

I pulled, using my strength to get out but nothing happened. I just slammed my wrist against the metal and I felt it. It hurt.

What was happening? How had I gotten here? Why weren't my powers working?

A few more blinks and I could see clearly, the fog lifting from over my head. I was in a darkened room but I could tell the walls were clinical silver. I glanced down to find my body strapped onto a table. I tugged again, trying to summon my powers but nothing happened except for a little chafing.

I tried speaking again. "Hel – lo. Is anyone here?"

And out of the darkness, his voice came. "Why, hello Clark."

"Lex," I said, relieved. "Help, I don't know how I got here." He came out from the shadows, dressed immaculate as usual and sporting his usual smirk.

"Ah, but I do."

I frowned, confused. "Lex, what's going on?"

He came to my side and I realised I was placed a little higher than his waist. But he didn't undo my shackles and he was still sporting that smirk, but it wasn't his usual teasing one, it was his, _'I'm-going-to-do-something-manipulative/evil/nasty/scheming-and-I'm-going-to-be-all-secretive-about-it-and-someone-is-going-to-suffer _smirk.

"Lex?" I repeated carefully. That was when he started pacing, randomly touching objects. He always did that when he was about to do a big speech or reveal something to me.

"Well, you see. I guess I finally decided to do something I've been wanting to for a very long time." He stopped and touched a tray full of surgical equipment, stroking the knife gently.

"Lex, Lex, take off these shackles." My voice was calm, persuading but underneath it all I started to panic.

"I've been meaning to get answers to my questions for a long time now but it seems that you won't give them up so easily so I'm going to have to _convince _you." His voice was slithering, full of a darkness that made my heart beat faster.

I tugged at the shackles.

"Don't try to get out Clark; I made it so you won't be able to get free unless I let you go." My eyes widened and I remembered.

"You did this to me." And he had, but he had used the green meteor rock to knock me out and as far as I was concerned, no evil kryptonians or meteor-infected kids had messed with him, so how had he known what to do?

"Yes, I did. Then I moved your body here and tied you up in my secret little room, far away from everyone in the world. So you see Clark," cue evil but seductive grin, "it's just you and me down here."

No Clark! Don't think seductive. Focus on the fact that your best friend is once again being power-hungry and obsessive.

"Lex, we can talk. I'll tell you whatever it is that you think I'm hiding from you, even though I'm not hiding anything at all. Lex, come on, just undo the shackles."

I tugged at the metal again, straining frantically while I tried to convince Lex to let me go.

"Clark, Clark, Clark, what did I tell you? Stop trying to get out, it won't work." He chuckled and walked over, placing a hand over my head, brushing his fingers through my hair. I stilled. Lex had never done that before and it sent fear pounding through my body.

It does not feel good Clark.

"What have you done to me Lex?" I said, the panic in my voice showing.

"Nothing Clark, I just made you a little _human."_

"Why did you knock me out?"

"Because now you can't run away if the conversation gets too 'intimate' for you."

"I don't have anything to hide from you Lex," I lied.

His hand lowered from the gentle touches in my hair until it was around my neck, firm but not choking me, it felt comforting but threatening at the same time.

"Do not lie to me. Do not try to hide from me," he hissed. "I know, I know everything now." My eyes widened and he smirked.

"Oh yes Clark. I know all about your 'superhuman' abilities. How else would I know that the green meteor rock is your weakness? How else would I know to inject you with a drug that would render your kryptonian power useless so that I could have you here, like this."

His hand tightened and I gasped for air.

"You can't get away from me now Clark."

"L-L"

"Sssh – don't try to speak," he mocked, eyes looking straight into mine from inches away. The intensity in them always shook me but I never averted my gaze.

"You've snapped Lex, gone off your rocker," I spat when his fingers loosed from around my neck."

"Quite to contrary. I've been thinking about doing this for a long time so this is very well thought out." He seemed so at ease, so comfortable with the hand that lay threateningly against my throat.

"What?"

"Oh yes, every time we've had out chats, hung out, every time you've come over, I've thought about it." His tongue flickered out and licked his lips, his expression exciting. "I've thought about knocking you out and locking you up."

"I'm not going to do whatever it is that you want." I shook my head.

"Oh you will Clark. There's no getting away from a Luthor." And with those ominous words he his hand fell away and he stood up.

"We have a lot to talk about, I'll be back later."

He walked out the door. And I watched, powerless to stop him.

What the fuck had I got myself into?

* * *

I must have fallen back asleep because the next moment I woke up, my shirt was off and Lexs' hands were on my stomach.

"Lex, what are you doing?"

"You always were an attractive boy, Clark. I noticed that the moment we met." I blushed, embarrassed at his words.

"My family will come looking for me."

He cocked his head. "But what can they do Clark? What can Jonathon and Martha Kent do against the rich and powerful Lex Luthor."

"Lex, why are you doing this? We're friends, friends don't lock other friends up. They help each other, they care for each other. You're not doing that right now."

"I am Lex Luthor and no one will stop me."

"You didn't answer my question." His hands went lower, until they touched the edge of my jeans and made my skin burn.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything Lex," I spit out to which he reached over, grabs a knife and slams it into my hand. I cry out in pain, looking at my hand pinned to the table with startled eyes. As quickly as it happened, Lex tears out the knife and places it back with the others.

"Wrong, I will know everything about you Clark, I won't let you hide anything from me."

"Lex," I whimper out. "You're hurt –ing me."

"Not as much as you hurt me Clark."

And as I start to black out again I barely feel the press of lips against my forehead and his words.

"But I don't want to hurt you Clark. Don't make me do this again."

He held a knife above my naked torso and with every inhale my chest went much too close to it.

"You bleed red like me, don't you Clark?" But his question was rhetorical so I didn't bother to answer.

He lowered the knife until it laid carefully my pecks, moving with my erratic breathing. A little sting and blood welled to the surface.

"Why so nervous Clark?"

"Lex, please, whatever your doing, stop it. We can talk about this. You're my best friend," I pleaded. His face turned feral, angry and the hand around the knife clenched so hard it turned white.

"Best friend? Oh no, I'm not your best friend Clark. Best friends tell each other their deepest, darkest secrets."

"You didn't tell me yours," I said back, defending myself. "And I wanted to tell you but –"

He interrupted me, " – but? But you didn't know if I was to be trusted?"

"It wasn't like th-"

"I would have done anything for you Clark." The knife made a trail down my centre, leaving a red path in its wake. "Anything."

"And look what you've done now! As soon as you find out, I wake up in this room, shackled to a table!" I shouted. Lex turned and placed the knife on the surgical table next to us. His hands fixed up his clothes before he gave me his attention again.

"I guess you're right Clark. Maybe I'm not to be trusted. After all, I found out everything by myself." He bent down then, his bald head lowering to the centre of my chest, but he kept my gaze.

"I watched you." A pink tongue came out.

"I stalked you." His tongue touched the wound and licked the path. I didn't look away but I couldn't stop the increased pace of my pants. It felt – it felt good. He reached the end and drew his tongue back into his mouth, red all over it. I watched him as he swallowed and his eyes went dark with something I hadn't seen before.

"I took photos of you Clark." I pulled against the shackles, willing the blood away from my cheeks to no avail.

"I researched you, I analysed you, I weaved my way into your life." He had, I'd known he had, but never this much.

"I _hunted _you Clark and now I have you." He moved up, half his body over me until we were face to face, nose to nose, so close that my eyes nearly crossed.

"I'm _obsessed with you."_

And for the first time in my life, Lex Luthor kissed me.

* * *

He cut my pants off, spread my legs and stood before me, staring at my naked body. I squirmed, embarrassed, mortified and slightly turned on. One hand on my thigh slid lower, caressing my skin until he touched the part of me that no one had ever touched. I flinched and looked away.

"Mine," he said and squeezed, causing a knee-jerk reaction that had me whimpering. He started to stroke me and I shook my head.

"L-lex, st-o-op it, pl-ease," I struggled to get the words out, but he kept going. He kept going until my eyes started to roll back into my head and my body was slick with sweat. He kept going until I sprayed myself all over his hand and onto his shirt.

Limp, exhausted and satisfied, I lay there doing nothing. Until the hand left my dick and I realised that Lex was taking off his clothes. My eyes widened as he revealed himself to me, as he showed me all those beautiful muscles and his own throbbing member.

He smiled that beautiful smile.

"My turn."

He lubed himself up after he had stretched me and I uselessly tried to get away. It had burned, it had hurt, but everything in our relationship always did and I was used to it. When his tip was at my entrance I tensed imperceptibly.

"Don't fight this Clark."

"I don't want you to do this Lex."

That smirk again. "Don't lie." And he slammed into me. I yelled out, because oh god it hurt, it hurt so much and I was just thankful that Lex didn't keep going. No, he stayed still, large and patient, before leaning down to kiss my lips. It was wet but it felt so good and as he started pumping I didn't fight the gasps as the pain turned to pleasure.

"Mine, mine, mine," he said with every thrust. And I merely mewled, the pleasure forcing the slight sting to the back of my mind and kissed him back just as passionately, unable to move anything but my lips and hips.

"Say you're mine Clark," he whispered in my ear and I did.

"Yours, always yours."

It was true, just as he was obsessed with me, I was obsessed with him.

As I climaxed for the second time, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. As I came down the endorphins wore away and my neck started to throb more.

Lex pulled back with his lower lip coated in my red and he kissed me, sharing my blood. His dick didn't leave me and my whole body ached with the force of our love-making but I felt complete. Our bodies melded together, our hearts beating frantically, I knew that this was what I had been missing out on. Now all I had to do was convince him not to turn evil and to undo my chains.

"Lex, undo my shackles." But his fingers tightened around me and his eyes darkened.

"You just had sex with me so I would let you leave."

"You didn't really give me a choice with the sex, Lex," I said, then immediately regretted the way it had sounded. "Wait, it's not like that, I wanted –"

"You're never going to leave me Clark. _Never. _I guess I'm just going to have to keep you here until you learn."

"Lex, you can't keep me he-!" And it turned into a shout as he was again became hard and started fucking me.

"Lex, please, I love you."

His thrusts were brutal. "I love you too Clark. That's why I can't let you go."

"I w-on't," I winced "leave."

That smirk again, that dark, obsessive smirk. "I know, I won't let you."

"_You're mine."_

* * *

I was naked on the floor, my wounded hand already starting to heal faster as the effects of Lex's drug wore off. He hadn't come into the room today and as I felt a little stronger I attempted to get out. Fortunately I had somehow gotten the knife from the nearby table and been able to undo the shackles around my wrists. But I had used up a lot of energy and fallen to my hands and knees.

I realised that all this time I had been at Lex's mansion, merely underground. The asshole had lied, but I had been in a secretive place.

Body shaking, I leant onto the wall and pulled myself up, momentarily resting my head against the bricks. Mum and dad must be so worried and frantically searching everywhere. I felt uncomfortable being naked and I absently touched the dot mark on my belly. I had been wondering why I hadn't felt the urge to go to the toilet all week when the whole time the answer was on my body. Lex had been . . . emptying my body when I was unconscious.

When I realised that it had taken his creep factor up a whole other level. I was frankly quite disturbed but sort of glad that I hadn't been left with a bladder full of piss.

I felt a rush of strength as my body started to fight the drug. I could do this. I would do this. I started walking, one step at a time towards the door at the end of the hallway. It was slow going but at least I was going.

The door opened.

And Lex came into view.

I stopped, frozen and uncomfortable. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Clark. What are you doing?"

I swallowed. "I'm leaving Lex." His eyes were hooded and I watched as he ran his eyes down my body.

"Like that?"

I scowled, fighting the urge to cover my body. I would merely look like an idiot and he had seen it all before anyway. Blush, blush, blush.

"I don't really have a choice about that."

Footsteps towards me and his voice was low. "I don't think you should go out dressed in so," unashamed stared at my, uh, lower regions here, "little."

I twitched and my hands started lowering.

"Stop staring at me!"

My voice sounded high to me, too high.

He was over a metre away, body encased in one of those black suits that made him look oh so good and he smiled. "I don't think I can do that Clark."

Another rush of strength and I ran at him, ignoring the fact that I was naked and ignoring the fact that I was embarrassed as all hell.

I went to hit him in the stomach but he moved at the last second, moving to the side and grabbing my extended arm. I was slow, as slow as an untrained human but I knew how to fight and I quickly shot out my foot, connecting with his thigh. He let out a grunt and pulled, causing me to fall and lose my balance. However, before he could manoeuvre my body where it wanted I raised my other fist and let it fly.

I hit him in the face the same time his fist hit me in the stomach.

That one hit hurt and my new found strength left me, so I was powerless to stop him as he spun me and slammed me into the wall. The back of my head hurt as it rebounded off the bricks.

His arms caged me in and I was pressed against the wall, shaking, panting and very, very turned on. I did not like that, I did not like that at all. Why did fighting with Lex always do this to me?

So maybe my obsession with Lex wasn't just a friend thing either but I had never wanted more, I had only wanted to save him.

I looked up, brown hair falling over my eyes and I saw that he was staring at me, lower lip bleeding and the feel of his gaze nearly burning through me.

"Do you want Lana to die?" His words stopped all thought, all realizations of how nice he smelled.

I gazed at him wide-eyed. "What?" A cruel uptilt to his lips.

"I'll kill her, I'll kill Chloe, I'll kill your parents," he leant in and whispered against my lips, "I'll kill everyone if you try to leave me." I got angry and with aching hands I grabbed his suit shirt, bunching it up in my hands.

"Don't you touch then, don't you _dare _touch them," I hissed, not liking the way his cruel smile only deepened. His face was cruel, manipulative, _beautiful. _

"How are you going to stop me Clark? You _powerless."_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! If you do anything, I swear nothing will stop me from killing you."

Lex clucked at me. "Now, now, Clark. If you couldn't kill me after all those other times that I doubt you can pull it off."

"Lex."

"Clark."

"Don't hurt them," and my voice was soft, pleading, begging. He was wrong, I would kill him if he did that to my parents, to Chloe, to Lana. But I didn't want to.

"If you never leave me, I never will." The arms around me shifted closer until they were brushing against my head. I stared deep into Lexs' eyes and I saw something vulnerable, something scared. He was afraid of losing me.

I didn't want to leave him but this wasn't right. I couldn't stay locked up down here forever. I felt more of my strength returning but the back of my mind was fuzzy, almost like I was getting dizzy.

"I want to live a normal life."

"Normality isn't for people like you and me Clark." He wouldn't look away from me and the intensity almost scared me but Lex had always been intense and I am his friend.

I am his friend.

He pressed his body against mine and I felt our hips align, felt him rub up against me.

"Do you love me?" I asked, desperately wanting to know. I would know what to say if he just answered the way I wanted.

He pushed against me and his hands held my face.

"More than anything in the world."

I didn't notice the tears until he was kissing them, licking them off, whispering how beautiful I was.

I cleared my throat.

"If you let me have my life, I'll be with you Lex. You just have to let me be me." Now it was his time to freeze against me, lips still pressed under my eye where a tear had just fallen.

"You will move in with me," he said against my skin and I took it for what it was, a statement, not a question. If I didn't say yes I was afraid of what he would do.

"Okay."

And I fell unconscious, again.

* * *

I was lying with my face to the side and something in my butt tingled, a sort of pain, pleasure.

I heard the gasps before I was aware of Lex moving inside of me. A bottle of lube was beside my face and I was glad that he hadn't entered me dry. If it had hurt at first with the lube I didn't want to know what it felt like without.

I moaned in pleasure, with that tiny sting of pain almost overridden. Lex fucked me into the ground and I was hard at the thought that he had pushed himself into me whilst I lay unconscious.

A part of me bristled but the rest of me just felt so right, so content at being dominated by Lex. I started pushing back and before I knew it, Lex had pulled me to my hands and knees and was slamming as hard as he could into my prostate.

I tried not to scream but it was useless.

Lex's fingernails dug into my skin but I did not bleed.

I had my powers back.

* * *

We were in the rumpus room, playing a game of pool as we had done so many times since the first time I had met Lex, all those years ago.

"Your turn," I said and stood back, watching as my lover calculated which ball to hit. I had moved in a week ago, much to the shock of my father and the surprise but support of my mother. It seems she had known how I had felt all along.

I didn't love Lana and it was like a weight off my shoulders – a relief.

Lex hit the ball, sunk the black and looked up at me and smiled. I saw love in his gaze, friendship, tenderness and so many other things that made up Lex.

I saw his obsession and shivered. His lips quirked, his eyes darkened and his whole body seemed to change to a predator. As he walked over to me I started taking off my shirt, making sure to tease him by undoing the buttons one at a time.

His smile said he would never let me go but there was also that darkness, that ambition for power. If he ever went too far, I would have to make him choose between me and power. I hoped he would choose me because I no longer knew if I could kill him. And if I did, a part of me would die with him. He had me trapped, caught in a cage of love and obsession that I had willingly walked into.

He scratched a nail down my chest and pushed me on top of the pool table.

He fucked me.

And I let him.


End file.
